tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfield Brooks (TH)
Flt Sgt Garfield Brooks, formerly of No. 600 Squadron RAF, is the current Cerulean Hourglass Ranger, born in Universe Gamma. Biography Garfield never knew who his father was. He was raised by his mother and Gramps in London, doing well enough in school and entering the RAF at age 18. Shortly after his promotion to Flight Sergeant, however, Venjix began his attack on Earth. Garfield's squadron was assigned to protect London, and his plane was shot down during the Battle of Canary Wharf. In the crash, broken glass from his visor flew into his eyes, blinding him, and he probably would have died if his friend Rory hadn't found him and dragged him to an evacuation ship. From there they fled to Spain, Morocco and then Cairo, Egypt, where they and their squadron were put on a truck to Corinth City. But they never reached it. An Akra ship attacked the convoy they were in, kidnapping everyone and dividing them up as Hosts, White Akra centers, and Drains. Garfield, being both blind and disfigured, was locked away to have his life force drained, where he met Xanthe of Aquitar. The two managed to escape, and found the morphers of the deceased Toppled Hourglass Rangers. Garfield took his first, and the pair fled through a portal. As they were still in Universe Beta, the nearest Akra was in Corinth City, and Garfield spent the next month learning to cope with his blindness in the guise of Blue RPM Ranger Flynn McAllistair. Garfield and Xanthe tracked down and isolated many Akra Hosts, leaving them for Time Force to pick up and take care of. One, Zack's cousin Curtis, delivered an offer from the Queen to restore Garfield's eyes and let him go if he joined them, but Garfield never answered. Along the way, they encountered Detra Heusa, Xanthe's adopted Earthen-KO-35'an sister, then the Amaranth Ranger. When one of the Akra, Klaw, attacked and stabbed Garfield, Detra was able to heal enough of his wounds with her tears so that he could survive. Then she revealed that she was an Akra herself, giving Garfield one final chance to switch sides. Xanthe attacked at this point, driven into a near-berserk rage by all the mind control, drug withdrawal and deception she'd been put through, and Garfield had to intervene to keep her from killing the Host. Blindly, Xanthe turned on him as well, and afterwards, she left through her own portal. Receiving a visit from the three Time Force officers collecting all of their defeated Akra, Garfield was restored to strength, and began hunting Akra solo. By himself, Garfield did well enough, finally reuniting with Xanthe (and meeting another Hourglass Ranger, Isinia Cruger) when they tracked the same Adaptible Akra to her origin. The three of them were soon brought to Northside, with a little push from the Akra Queen, and attacked the Mesozoic Rangers. After the misunderstanding was repaired, the two teams began working together. At this point, Garfield proposed to Xanthe, who turned him down. Personality Garfield is a calm person, though with a dryly snarky, sarcastic side and a lot of common sense. He is optimistic, but not at the cost of being realistic. Arsenal *Gyro Morpher *Hourglass Revolver *Portal Pointer *Pocket Dimension *Punjab Lasso Appearance Garfield is Caucasian, 21 years old, with sandy blond hair, a goatee and mustache that are varying levels of messy. Before the crash, his eyes were hazel. The accident gave him three scars on his face, one bisecting his right eye, one crossing his face from left brow to right cheekbone, a third running down his forehead and beside his nose. He has a wiry build. Trivia *In his original backstory, Garfield was from the Prime Reality, and lost his eyesight as a young child during Astronema's invasion of Earth. *Garfield's serial number is 39472, and the real-life counterpart of his original squadron is a military reserve based in London.